


【网球王子同人】[不二观] 你还记得吗？ [完结]

by yokiwang



Category: FM - Fandom, 不二X观月, 不二观, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokiwang/pseuds/yokiwang
Kudos: 1





	【网球王子同人】[不二观] 你还记得吗？ [完结]

原作：Prince of Tennis  
原著：许斐 刚  
CP：不二观  
篇幅：中  
尺度：清水  
背景：时空叠加  
特别要求：强势观月初 悲文 不全灭 无真人乱入  
HITS认领人：KEKERAIN

十二月里的山形，没有多余的色彩。茫茫的纯白充塞着人的瞳孔。狂樱飞舞，残叶流泻般的雪花被嚣张的北风任意肆虐。透过足够厚实的皮靴，脚尖敏感的觉察到了冰水消融的寒意。“咯吱咯吱”的摩擦声里，不二趟着深已及膝的积雪困难的行进着。

远处的炊烟袅袅的升腾着，亲吻着毫无温度的天空，落寞的让人心疼。不二下意识将脖子上的围巾裹紧，咬住下唇，加快了脚下的步伐。右手里捏紧的纸片在风中瑟瑟的颤抖着，发出苍白而凄厉的摩擦声。雪花模糊了娟秀的字迹，濡湿了薄如蝉翼的纸笺。挪动着因为套着厚重的手套，而显得笨拙的手掌，不二将短笺贴向胸口，绝望的凝视着面前的木制建筑。长如羽翼的睫毛下，已经是泪眼婆娑……

“喂喂……”滚烫的指头抚过光洁的额头，玉样的光芒立即泛滥成灾。栗色的发丝轻柔的蠕动着，不二颤动着睫毛，海洋色的瞳孔霍然放大：“这里是什么地方？！”“Yamagata……我和老伴儿发现你晕倒在我家门口，就把你抬进来了。”苍老的声音里溢满温蔼。不二轻揉着额头坐起身，试图下床：“晕……”双腿不听使唤的一软，纤弱的身躯跌回到了柔软的毯子上。“年轻人，你还是躺下不要动。”老者转过头，朝木屋的另一边轻唤，“美知子，他醒了。”……不稍片刻，满头银发，步履蹒跚的老婆婆便端了热粥来：“年轻人，趁热喝了吧。”“呃……谢谢您。”眯起水色蓝眸，不二礼貌的微笑着接下大的略显夸张的陶瓷碗。浓稠的米粥带着可人的色泽散发出淡淡的蒸汽，汤匙搅动间，温热的扑上了不二的面颊，温柔细腻的触感，恍如曾经那个另人沉溺的吻。双掌不知不觉的收紧，不二失神的望着乳白色的水雾轻声呢喃：“初……”……

“这个是你的吧？”老者略显沙哑的声音打断了沉思中的不二。后者仰起脸，满目的茫然。“这个地图……”褶皱的纸片飘落到不二的腿上。毫无重量，脆弱的仿佛不真实。“这张地图所指定的位置好象是我家。”老者微笑着打量对方，“你认识我吗？或者，是什么其他的人叫你来这里的？”不二深埋着头，沉默不语。“算了，别难为这孩子了，他还在发烧呢。”老婆婆收拾好不二手里捧着的残粥，将对方的头按回到枕头上，“孩子，睡吧，一觉醒过来，一切都会变好的。”……

目光空洞的望着天花板，木头的纹路扭曲纠缠着，仿佛是命运的轨迹，没有终结也没有启始，无限的循环着，交错着，最终碰撞到一起，凝结。睡意越来越浓……不二缓缓磕上眼帘……

相乐会，日本最大的黑社会组织。此非法组织，不但从事走私军火与贩卖毒品，还不断的通过各种渠道进行政治渗透，妄图将黑色的组织漂白。作为相乐会的第七任主席，跡部景吾在诸多事情上不得不多加留意，不能像过去那样放荡不羁，嚣张跋扈。在退休的前任主席的谆谆教导下，他的业绩很突出，终于以利用智慧吞并了盘踞在东京的另外两个帮派而树立了威信。在一手遮天的良好势头下，跡部计划进军政界，为此，他终日被记者和警察而围绕。前者是为了宣传与讨好，自然颇得跡部主席的欢心，而后者的出现无非是有两种可能。第一，扫清黑势力，维护东京的治安。第二，想在财大气粗的相乐会中分一杯羹。这些虽然都已经足够麻烦，但是，刚刚上任的年轻主席，并没有显得手忙脚乱，井井有条的处理事务，游刃有余的打理着周边复杂的人际关系，跡部的才能正如同他右眼下的泪痣，闪耀着自信夺目的光芒。

“喂……今天是你当班。”“不是吧~又是我？”“废话！我都忍了一个礼拜了。”“……那也不在乎多这么一天啊。”“你去死吧，今天明明该轮到你的。”“我宁可去死，你干脆给我一枪算了。” 冥戶亮和赤泽吉朗你一言我一语的在跡部的私人别墅外的铁艺门旁嘀咕着。“NE~你们两个又躲在这里偷懒啊。”不二周助笑眯眯的将手里的香烟递了过去，“小心被老板看到哟~呵呵~”“不是偷懒~你是不知道我们的苦衷。”冥戶亮接了烟草，礼貌的掏出打火机为对方燃亮香烟，MILD SEVEN乳白色的纸屑散发出橘红色的光芒，“老板的那位，也太难搞了……对我们又踢又打的也就算了，最离谱的是……他专爱踢人家‘那里’，这谁受的了啊。”“对啊对啊，你看你看，我额头上的这个伤疤，还有还有，左肩上的这块淤青，都是拜他所赐。”赤泽附和着冥户拉了衣服领子让不二看。后者哑然失笑：“听起来，像是很有趣的样子。”“不二，你可太不够意思了，兄弟我遭难，你还幸灾乐祸。啧啧啧。”赤泽故做伤心状。不二轻咳了两声，忍住笑意：“不如这样吧，既然你们这么为难，这个礼拜的保护之责就由我来承担吧。”“真的假的？！”“你不是在说笑吧？”看到赤泽和冥戶兴奋的样子，不二眉梢眼角的笑意又浓了几分：“当然不是，我好歹也是相乐会的首席杀手，没理由连个赤手空拳的人都搞不定。”“那好，说定了哦，不二，这个礼拜就由你来保护他了。” 赤泽和冥户如蒙大赦，“你太够朋友了，改日我们请你到银座去乐一乐。”“呵呵~小事，换班的事，我会对跡部讲的。”不二拍了拍冥户的肩膀，“那我进去了，你们快走吧~”“恩恩”望着两个家伙溜之大吉的模样，不二微笑着推开了冰冷的铁艺大门……

如不二所料，一切进行的很顺利。当他接下对方丢过来的第五只花瓶的时候，那条纤瘦敏捷的身躯终于暴躁的扑了过来。错步，反手微微用力一拖一拉，对方修长的手臂便被他轻而易举的拧到了身后。“呃……唔……”吃疼的咧咧嘴，眯起葡萄色的眸，挑衅的凝睇着面前笑容可掬的男人，“你是谁？！”“保护你的人。”不二平静的口吻让人无比安心。放松了紧绷的肌肉，小野兽般的男人不屑的撇撇嘴巴：“恩哼哼哼，那两个蠢货，终于找借口逃跑了。”“……”不二不置可否的耸耸肩膀。“喂！你弄疼我了，还不放开？！”不满的撅起樱桃色的嘴唇，煽动着浓密的睫毛。不二歪着脑袋，俏皮的打量对方：“哟~你也知道疼啊~那你干吗动不动就动手打人呢？难道不知道被你打的人也会疼吗？”“笑话！就凭你也想教训我？！你是哪根葱？！哪头蒜啊？！放开我啦！”怀抱里的猎物不老实的挣扎着，不二加重了手上的力道，胜利的笑容逐渐在嘴角扩散的同时，出人意料的事情发生了……

“哎呀！呃……疼疼疼……”蓦然松开双手，不二捂住被对方咬伤的鼻子，退到一边。“恩哼哼哼，知道我的厉害了吧~”娇纵嚣张的笑容里流露出几分惹人怜爱的天真，“喂……你比那两个家伙强上那么一点点~所以……我就勉强答应接受你的保护吧。”“……”无言的抬起眼帘，承接着对方犀利灵动的目光，不二的神思恍惚了一秒。“喂！你可以叫我观月，也可以叫我观月大人。”不二笑的云淡风轻，“好，我记住了……但是，我的名字不叫‘喂’，你可以叫我不二……”“不二……恩……”捏着下巴，观月笑的极其诡秘，“那么不二SAN，你最好明确自己的身份，你是我的保镖，负责保护我的人身安全，而不是限制我的自由，明白吗？”“当然，这点我自然清楚，只是……我也希望观月SAN你明白，不配合保镖工作的老板，一般都是无人身安全可言的哟。”“你的话，我也记住了，那么，以后就请多多关照啦！”“彼此彼此……”微微欠身后，相视一笑。达成共识。

观月虽然粗暴，有的时候很野蛮，说话尖刻，态度恶劣，但是他还是个信守诺言的人。这点让不二很放心。在保护他在外购物的时间里，观月很配合的没有离开过不二的视线。而不二按照约定也没有限制观月的出行范围。从台场彩虹大桥到新宿NISLEO购物中心，除了手里的累赘越来越重以外，并没有其他的事情引起不二的不快。

“NE~观月。”不二终于忍无可忍的停下脚步，“你这样拼命的买一些无聊的东西，会让我觉得你是在故意整我。”望着怀抱里的婴儿食品和女用内衣，不二依旧笑眯眯，丝毫没有恼怒的迹象。观月下意识扬起拎着五、六只服装袋子的胳膊，将重物背在肩上，勾勾唇角，笑容显得魅惑而撩人：“我们已经这样漫无目的逛了3个钟头了，不二SAN你才注意到吗？”“哦？那观月你的意思是，我的猜测是正确的咯？”“……”没有回答，观月煽动着浓密的睫毛，似笑非笑的凝望着距离自己2米之遥的不二。“哗啦……噼里啪啦……”不二潇洒的张开手臂，怀抱里所有的东西应地球引力的邀请全部落到街道上。“喂！你想干吗？！快捡起来！”观月恼火的蹙起眉。“观月SAN，我要请你明确一件事情，我——不二周助，是你的保镖，不是保姆，更不是你的玩具。”话音未落，不二转身举步离开。“喂！你给我回来！我命令你！”观月挥舞着挂满服装袋子手臂叫嚣着，“不二周助！！你给我记住！！”……望着对方的身影渐行渐远，观月愤恨的咬紧了下唇。失去了私人司机兼保镖就等于失去了交通工具和搬运工。浓郁夜色中，观月无奈的仰望着星空，最终决定继续他的行程。他思索着，如果自己就这样狼狈的回到别墅去的话，不二一定会认为自己没有他就不行。这样的事情，是绝对不可以的！观月初，是绝对不会向一个下人低头的！“恩哼哼哼，不二周助！别以为我离开了你，就寸步难行！”慷慨陈词后，观月加快了步伐。

可惜，另人遗憾的是观月的豪情壮志并没有燃烧太久。当他误打误撞的踱进了新宿的禁区——二丁目以后，他的麻烦立刻来了。

“哟~美人~自己一个人啊？要不要一起去玩玩？”满脸胡渣的男人笑的极其委琐。“切~”不屑的翻翻白眼，观月错步拧身，试图绕开对方。不料被对方蓦然伸出的手臂粗暴的阻拦住：“美人~一个人多寂寞啊~让我陪陪你好不好？”“白痴！”观月冷漠的口吻明显的激怒了微醉的搭讪者。“给你脸，你不要脸，我看你是活腻了！”粗糙的指头捏住了观月下颚，强行索吻。灵活的转开面颊闪避，观月一脚踢在对方的男性器官上。“哎呀！！！！”刺耳的惊呼声里，夹杂着模糊的脏话。“哼！”露出满意的笑容，观月刚欲转身离开，才发觉，自己已经被四、五个陌生人包围。

“淅沥哗啦……啪啦……”动作敏捷的将手里的购物袋子丢向众人的面门，观月试图溜之大吉，可惜寡不敌众，最终还是被按在了粗糙冰冷的地面上。环视一个个如豺狼虎豹般的彪型大汉，观月绝望的磕上眼帘，放弃了抵抗。“这家伙的骨头真够硬的，终于制服了！老大，你说怎么处理。是带回去，还是……”“哼哼，我等不及了，就在这周围找个地方吧。”“老大，前面有个巷子，一般没什么人……”“恩，好，拖他去那里！”“是。”……

身体摇晃着被拎了起来，观月挣扎着，跌跌撞撞的前行。“啊啊啊！”“呀！！！”凄厉的尖叫声中，两个流氓瘫软在街边。观月霍然瞪大墨色的眸子，不二笑意盈盈的面容立即映满了瞳孔。“……”无言的相望中，不二并没有停下拳脚的动作。动如脱兔的身姿在夜色中显得敏捷到诡异的地步。三下五除二的解决掉了一众垃圾，不二俯下身子，朝观月伸出手：“NE~观月，我来接你了。”“……”跌在地上的观月微微一怔，顺从的将自己的手交给对方。“^_^”眯起水色蓝眸，不二笑的极其恬淡，“没想到你会这么听话呢。”“哼！”双手抱在胸前，观月不满的扬起下巴，“你是我怕我出了危险，跡部会找你算帐吧。”“呵呵~”不置可否的耸耸肩膀，不二开始捡观月掉落到地上的东西。“那些都不要了，扔在那里吧！”观月莫名其妙的发起脾气来，樱桃色的嘴唇微微撅起，步履仓皇的奔向街头的黑色林肯。

“喂……不二。”观月转过脸，将目光由车窗外的景色移动到不二的侧脸上。“恩？”淡淡的回应着，不二凝注着车子挡风玻璃外的路面。“如果……我是说如果，没有跡部的话……今天你会来救我吗？”观月问的小心翼翼，纤细修长的指头紧张的纠缠在一起。不二略微歪着头，思索了片刻，微笑起来：“不一定哟。”“……”泄气的深呼吸，观月再次若有所思的凝望着车窗外的景色。“可是……我的意思是，即使有跡部……救你不救你，也是不一定的哟。”“诶？”“因为我做任何事情都只因为自己想做而去做，绝对不会是因为其他的人。”不二说的极其认真，目光严肃的凝睇着对方。四目相对，“呃……”怔忪了片刻，观月慌乱的移开了目光，双颊上抹过一缕殷红。

自从英雄救美事件发生后，观月对不二的态度大为改观。没有继续无谓的找茬与挑衅。安静顺从的仿佛脱胎换骨一般。在没有任何摩擦的相处中，一周的时光匆匆而过。而不二也将由一个保镖恢复到杀手的身份。一切仿佛都回到了过去……一切仿佛都不曾发生过……

“老板，不好了，观月他……观月他……”赤泽和冥户气喘吁吁的拦住刚欲跨进车门的跡部。后者不耐烦的挑挑眉毛：“发生什么事？”“刚刚在餐厅，观月他借口去洗手间，结果……没想到……他竟然从餐厅的后门溜走了。”“……那你们还站在这里做什么？！还不快去找人？！”“找过了他可能出现的每一个地方，可是……”“想让本大爷杀了你们吗？！快点调动人手！就是把东京给我翻过来，也要把观月给我带回来！”跡部一声令下，众人立即乱做一团。

东京池袋 山手车站   
刚刚跨入车站入口的不二，一眼便望见了月台上背着简单行囊的观月。“你们几个去那边找，你们几个去休息室，候车室以及餐厅那里找，我负责这里。”“是。”众人分散开来。确定了四周的环境后，不二径直朝观月走去。

“观月……”应声转过头来的观月，悚然动容的呆滞了片刻。不二笑的极其温和：“不要奢望能从我的手里逃掉哟。”“……”无赖般的伸出双臂，将柔若无骨的手腕呈献到对方面前。观月的举动另不二哑然失笑：“我又不是警察，你干吗这样。”“那你想怎样？”“我对你想怎样比较感兴趣，你这身打扮，打算去哪里？”不二饶有兴趣的微笑着打量对方。观月不屑的撇撇嘴巴：“回家。”“回家？用的着坐新干线吗？坐出租车岂不是更方便。”“我没说要回到那个鬼地方去！我是要回山形去！”观月不耐烦的狠瞪对方。不二不以为然的保持着笑容：“山形？很远哎~”“废话！你是白痴吗？不二周助……我……哎……”不二微微粗暴的动作打断了观月的话。被紧紧的拥在怀抱里，观月敏感的觉察到不二的心跳。被动的夹在四方型的柱子与不二之间，观月觉得窒息，紧张的涨红了一张脸：“你想干吗？！”“他们刚刚离开……要是被他们看到你在这里，估计15分钟内，你就会被送到跡部面前。”不二的口吻异常镇静。“那你的意思是，你不打算抓我回去咯。”观月试探性的问，仰起脸，黑曜石般的瞳内涟漪翻滚。不二笑着耸耸肩膀：“你是打算在这里享受我的体温呢？还是打算回去欣赏山形的雪景？”“……自恋！变态！”恍然意识到自己的姿势与处境后，观月慌乱的推开地方，咒骂着冲向刚好停下的列车。“喂！你干吗也跟上来？！”“我也想去看看山形的雪景啊~美好的东西当然要大家分享嘛~观月不会这么小气吧~”“恩哼哼哼！小心到时候冻死你！”“诶？说起来，你哪里来的衣服？不是说是从餐厅跑掉的吗？”“有信用卡还怕买不到东西？”“………………”看着不二一脸错愕的模样，观月得意洋洋的笑起来。

“喂！你想干吗？”看着拿着一个精致的木制盒子走向高大的杉木的观月，不二好奇的眨巴着湖蓝色的瞳。默不做声的用手里的简单用具挖着坑，观月一脸的郑重。  
不二：喂喂……不要告诉我，你从东京跑到山形，就是为了在这里掘一个坑。  
观月：我的老家在山形。  
不二：诶？你老家？  
观月：恩，就在这里。  
不二：这棵杉木？  
观月：你是白痴吗？！你家住在杉木上？  
不二：………………  
观月：我家的房子，在我父母去世后一年就被拆掉了，这棵杉木，是我父亲亲手栽在这里的。是他，唯一留给我的东西。  
不二：…………对不起。  
观月：没什么都是过去的事情了。  
不二：那么……你为什么要在这里挖一个坑？而且还埋东西进去……  
观月：在这里——山形，有个传说，只要把自己最宝贝的东西埋到雪地里就可以永远的拥有他。你的宝贝将被雪神所庇护。  
不二：诶？真的假的？那我要是埋点日圆进去呢？呵呵~  
观月：你果然是个白痴。  
不二：……………………  
观月：恩，埋好了。呼~  
不二：你不怕我挖出来看吗？你的宝贝。  
观月：恩哼哼哼，你敢吗？小心被神明惩罚。  
不二：我可不怕这些，呵呵~无论如何可以走了吗？好冷啊~开始下雪了呢。  
观月：走吧~  
不二：东京这个时候最多是刮刮风，这里竟然开始下雪了，真是恐怖。  
观月：早知道你这么多抱怨，当初真不应该带你来。  
不二：你现在丢下我也不迟啊。  
观月：恩哼哼哼，你想死吗？这里一下大雪漫山遍野都是白色，分辨不清方向，你小心死在雪地里。  
不二：那样的话，也不错啊~可以和你的宝贝埋葬在一起呢。呵呵~  
观月：白痴。  
不二：NE~观月，如果你再骂我白痴，我就要反击了哟~  
观月：白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！  
不二：你还真是孩子气啊~  
微笑着裹紧了对方的围巾，不二将观月裹紧怀抱里：“会冷的吧~如果一直都是一个人的话。”“废话……白痴。”观月倔强的口吻里，竟然夹杂着泪水潮湿的味道。“想哭就哭出来吧~NE？观月~”不二加大了拥抱对方力道。观月用力的回抱住对方，轻声呜咽起来……嘤嘤的哭泣声回荡在蒙蒙的雪幕中……轻轻侧过头，不二轻吻对方的耳廓：“初……从今天开始你不再是一个人了哟……”………………

“不二，你怎么就能确定我不爱跡部呢？”“因为如果是相爱的人……是不会觉得寂寞的~可是初，孤单的想哭呢。”“…………”木屋劣质的毛毯上，不二与观月如痴如醉的做爱，他们四肢紧密的纠缠在一起，体液沸腾的同时，呼唤着彼此的名字。篝火“霹雳啪啦”的燃烧声中，炽烈的血色染红了情欲充斥着的身躯……  
………………

“孩子？孩子？！醒醒，醒醒啊~该吃药了。”半梦半醒间，不二被人摇醒。瞳孔逐渐放大，目光有了焦距。“孩子，做噩梦了？一身的汗呢。”老婆婆温和的微笑着，将水杯和白色的药片递给不二，“你刚刚一直在叫着‘初……’”“呃……”错愕了片刻，不二微笑起来，“谢谢您~初是我的恋人的名字。”“哦……这样啊……”老婆婆温柔的抚摩着不二的额头，“恩~退烧了呢，太好了。”“呵呵~”感激的微笑着，不二活动着四肢，靠在床头上坐起身，目光飘向窗外的雪景。“孩子~你为什么要来这里啊？还顶着暴风雪。”老婆婆体贴的拿了件厚实的外套搭在不二的肩膀上。“我是来寻找他的宝贝的……”不二的目光定在枕头旁边的地图上。上面记录着地址和大概的方位。“我的爱人是山形人，他说……山形，有个传说，只要把自己最宝贝的东西埋到雪地里就可以永远的拥有他，而那个宝贝将被雪神所庇护。”“那你找到那东西了吗？”老婆婆好奇的问。不二无奈的摇摇头：“那里……已经不存在了。”“不存在了？”“是啊……杉木被砍了，盖起了房子。”“这样啊…………”“永远都无法看到那样东西了……”“你直接去问问你的爱人不好吗？问问她，究竟埋了什么东西。”“呵呵~问不了了……他已经……”不二的笑容凄美而眩目。

……………………  
“观月！你为什么背叛我？！我是如此的爱你！”跡部拿着枪指着观月的太阳穴，愤怒的吼叫着。“跡部，我从来没有爱过你，对不起，要杀要剐，悉听尊便，只是……求你放过不二，他是无辜的。”观月被跡部钳制在怀抱里难以动弹。不二举着枪站在距离他们两个不到5米的地方。“跡部，我劝你快点放开观月！我的枪法如何，你是很了解的。”不二微微抠动扳机，以做威胁，“我随时可以爆开你的脑袋，跡部。”“好啊~来啊~看看是本大爷的脑袋硬，还是你的宝贝脑袋够硬？！”跡部用力用枪口蹂躏观月的皮肤。“你想怎样？要我怎么做，你才肯放开他？”不二的口气微微软化下来。跡部笑的得意洋洋：“你想救他？好啊~那么先朝你自己开一枪，我马上放了他。”“不！！！”观月绝望的呼喊起来。“……”不二不动声色的沉默着。“怎么？不二周助……你不敢吗？还是说，你认为为了这个家伙，不值得？”跡部诡秘的笑着，撕咬着观月的耳垂，“看到了吗？观月，那个家伙对你的感情也不过如此啊~你竟然还为了他愚蠢的背叛我。”话音未落，“砰！”的枪声猝然响起。不二的膝盖弯曲了一下，身影晃悠中，毅然挺立住，恢复了右手举枪指着跡部的姿势：“好了，我开过枪了，你放开他！”浓稠血液顺着大腿上的弹孔渗了出来，沾染了裤子和皮鞋。“不……不二……”观月失声痛哭，泪眼模糊的望着自己的爱人。跡部冷笑着轻哼：“你有种！虽然我说你开枪，我就放过他，可是我可没说是开几枪啊。”“你……”不二的额头已经布满细密汗水，强忍着疼痛，咬紧牙关，“那你想怎样？”“朝你的脑袋开一枪！快！不然我就朝他的脑袋开一枪。” 跡部用枪口戳了戳观月的太阳穴。“不要！不二！你别傻了！就算你死了，他也不会放过我的……不二！呃啊……”“初！”不二惊呼。跡部用枪口猛撞观月的脑袋：“你给我闭嘴！你这个贱人！”“你不要伤害他！跡部景吾！”不二颤栗着，举起枪，将枪口逐渐转动，“我会照着你说的做的，你不要动他。”“不要啊！不二！”观月哭喊着，扭动着身躯。当不二的枪口还没有移动到自己的太阳穴上的时候，跡部竟然举起枪企图攻击不二……

“砰！”“初！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”刺耳的子弹发射声中。观月与跡部同时倒下，不二凄厉的喊叫声震彻云宵……  
………………

“在最后的一刹那，他抓住对方的手臂，将枪口瞄准了自己，然后子弹射穿了他的身体，进入了……对方的身体……”不二结束了叙述，十指颤抖的纠缠在一起。“孩子……想哭就哭出来吧。”老婆婆安抚的摸了摸不二的头发。不二仿佛虚脱一般的靠进了老人的怀抱，无声无息的呜咽着。“孩子……在山形，还有另外一个传说……那就是当露水降落在冷杉树上凝结成冰把整棵树包住，‘雪魔’便降生了，拥抱住‘雪魔’，真心的祝祷，你便可以拥有短暂的回到过去时光的机会，但是……那只是个传说……”“谢谢你，老婆婆。”不二含泪微笑着，从床上爬起来：“我想去找‘雪魔’即使，只是个传说，也无所谓，我喜欢山形，因为这里是他的家……”“去吧，孩子，祝你好运。”老婆婆微笑着拍了拍不二的肩膀，“善良的人，是会得到神的庇佑的。”…………

穿梭在漫山遍野的杉树林中。不二踉跄着前行。“我家的房子，在我父母去世后一年就被拆掉了，这棵杉木，是我父亲亲手栽在这里的。是他，唯一留给我的东西。”“在这里——山形，有个传说，只要把自己最宝贝的东西埋到雪地里就可以永远的拥有他。你的宝贝将被雪神所庇护。”“恩哼哼哼，你想死吗？这里一下大雪漫山遍野都是白色，分辨不清方向，你小心死在雪地里。”……观月的声音回荡在耳边，不二的鼻子陡然酸楚……张开双臂用力拥抱住面前的“雪魔”，用尽力气，仿佛拥抱着观月温软的身躯。

狂风袭过，树木枝桠间的积雪散落下来，覆盖在不二的头发上，沾染了他的睫毛和眼睛……

“喂！你想干吗？”看着拿着一个精致的木制盒子走向高大的杉木的观月，不二好奇的眨巴着湖蓝色的瞳。默不做声的用手里的简单用具挖着坑，观月一脸的郑重。  
不二：喂喂……不要告诉我，你从东京跑到山形，就是为了在这里掘一个坑。  
观月：我的老家在山形。  
不二：诶？你老家？  
观月：恩，就在这里。  
不二：这棵杉木？  
观月：你是白痴吗？！你家住在杉木上？  
不二：………………  
观月：我家的房子，在我父母去世后一年就被拆掉了，这棵杉木，是我父亲亲手栽在这里的。是他，唯一留给我的东西。  
不二：…………对不起。  
观月：没什么都是过去的事情了。  
不二：那么……你为什么要在这里挖一个坑？而且还埋东西进去……  
观月：在这里——山形，有个传说，只要把自己最宝贝的东西埋到雪地里就可以永远的拥有他。你的宝贝将被雪神所庇护。  
不二：诶？真的假的？那我要是埋点日圆进去呢？呵呵~  
观月：你果然是个白痴。  
不二：……………………  
观月：恩，埋好了。呼~  
不二：你不怕我挖出来看吗？你的宝贝。  
观月：恩哼哼哼，你敢吗？小心被神明惩罚。  
不二：我可不怕这些，呵呵~无论如何可以走了吗？好冷啊~开始下雪了呢。  
观月：走吧~  
不二：东京这个时候最多是刮刮风，这里竟然开始下雪了，真是恐怖。  
观月：早知道你这么多抱怨，当初真不应该带你来。  
不二：你现在丢下我也不迟啊。  
观月：恩哼哼哼，你想死吗？这里一下大雪漫山遍野都是白色，分辨不清方向，你小心死在雪地里。  
不二：那样的话，也不错啊~可以和你的宝贝埋葬在一起呢。呵呵~  
观月：白痴。  
不二：NE~观月，如果你再骂我白痴，我就要反击了哟~  
观月：白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！白痴！  
不二：你还真是孩子气啊~  
微笑着裹紧了对方的围巾，不二将观月裹紧怀抱里：“会冷的吧~如果一直都是一个人的话。”“废话……白痴。”观月倔强的口吻里，竟然夹杂着泪水潮湿的味道。“想哭就哭出来吧~NE？观月~”不二加大了拥抱对方力道。观月用力的回抱住对方，轻声呜咽起来……嘤嘤的哭泣声回荡在蒙蒙的雪幕中……轻轻侧过头，不二轻吻对方的耳廓：“初……从今天开始你不再是一个人了哟……”………………

熟悉的景象再次出现在眼前……恍惚入梦。不二呆滞的望着那个3年前的自己拥着观月瑟瑟发抖的走向远方……

毫不迟疑的飞奔向树下，不二哭泣着开始用十指挖掘着硬实的泥土。血液混合了雪水渗入泥土里。设计精巧的盒子被挖了出来……颤抖的双手，小心翼翼的开启……

不二蹬大了冰蓝的眸子……  
“尊敬的雪神啊，请您庇护我的宝贝——不二周助，他是我这一生最重要的人，所以，无论如何，请您庇护他……远离危险……与死亡……”  
………………  
……杉木上的积雪应风散落下来，将绝望的不二瞬间湮没……

…………END…………


End file.
